It's So Much Better
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Rachel educates Finn about sex a little more practical.


Name: It's So Much Better

Author: Blondezilla90

Raiting: NC-17

Character/Pairing: Finn/Rachel

Summary: Rachel educates Finn about sex a little more practical.

A/N: This Fic came to me when I saw the following tweet on twitter today: "iamfiggins _Sex education has been cancelled until further notice. We can't afford the condoms & bananas right now. Educate yourselves in the mean time. _" I just couldn't resist writing this fic.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

„They cannot do this..." Rachel groaned as she trashed her things into her locker, closing it rather loudly. Finn shrugged a little and turned his head towards her.

"Why? It's embarrassing!" Finn mumbled and put his stuff away as well, walking after Rachel who was storming out of the building.

"Didn't they learn anything from what happened with Quinn? Celibacy...my something...The biggest crap in school....we need sex education." She grumbled and Finn finally caught up to her, taking her hand in his.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Finn sighed and opened the car door for her, waiting for her to get in so he was able to round the car and slide behind the wheel. Rachel bit her lower lip and rolled her eyes.

"If we had proper sex education...Quinn would have never lied to you...." Finn started the engine and turned his head to her.

"Well thank you..and I am so sorry I trusted her...." He mumbled under his breath and turned away, pulling out of the school parking lot. Rachel reached out and touched his arm.

"This is not what I meant...Sorry...really...It's just...she is not the only teen mother in our school. Sometimes I think McKinley is going for the record of most impregnated teens." Finn chuckled at that and shook his head a little.

"Again why do you care so much? It's not like you have to worry about anything. You're full proof safe when it comes to sex." He said and pulled into the street she was living at, driving up to her house. Rachel shot him a glare and pursed her lips a little.

"Well, but unlike others I am fully and completely educated about sex, so if I decide to take the next step, I'm prepared.." She got out of his car and walked up to the door, closely followed by Finn who smiled amused.

"Well that certainly is good to hear...really." A smirked pressed through his lips and Rachel playfully rammed her elbow into his ribs.

"Why? Aren't you fully educated about sex?" She asked and turned her head to look at him. Finn shrugged his shoulders and lowered his gaze.

"Well my mom told me everything theoretically after the whole thing with Quinn...but...practically....no, not so much." A sheepish grin appeared on his face and he dug his hands into his pockets, his gaze avoid hers.

"Well it's about time....we do something about that..." Rachel giggled and grabbed his hand, holding a banana in her other. She pulled him towards the stairs and his jaw dropped as she led him to her room. He shuffled his feet nervously as his cheeks turned bright red. Rachel smiled at him and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips.

"No need to be nervous you know...." Finn returned the kiss and nodded his head, letting Rachel push him towards the bed. He sat down as she walked over to her bedside table and took out a condom.

"You have a whole secret stash there?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. Rachel smiled at him and took the chair from her desk, sitting down across from Finn.

"Hmmhhh...my Dads said it was better to be safe than sorry....They know if I want to have sex I will..and they just want me to be prepared." She winked and handed him the small, black package.

"Now unwrap the condom carefully...make sure you don't rip it or anything..... I will hold the banana...once you did that you pinch the top and place it on the tip of the banana. You hold it carefully and than slide the condom down." She smiled and leaned over to peck his lips, leaning back again and holding up the banana.

"Okay....this doesn't sound too hard.." He chuckled nervously and carefully unwrapped the condom.

"Pink? Why didn't I expect it?" He laughed, causing Rachel to blush. He grinned and rubbed the condom a little between his fingers, making a face.

"It's oily....and smells like strawberry." His eyes grew wide, while Rachel laughed a little.

"It's lube on the condom to make it all a little easier....and it's scented....because I like it. I dislike the latex smell which a condom usually has." She smiled and held up the banana a little more. Finn smiled and raised his hand, doing exactly what she told him to do.

"This is weird...." He mumbled and pinched the top while putting the condom on the banana, struggling to roll it down. It was less the fact that he was too clumsy to do it, but the pink bra that was almost sprung into his face. Rachel had bend over and her top wasn't exactly covering much anymore. He drew in a breath and tried to focus, but failed at every attempt. The condom ripped and he sighed frustrated. How was he supposed to use a condom while Rachel was all naked, when he wasn't able to do it now with a stupid banana and bra covered breasts?

"Sorry," he mumbled and peeled the broken condom off the banana, his eyes still fixed on Rachel's cleavage. She must have noticed where his gaze was lingering, because suddenly she was straddling him on the bed, her lips on his neck.

"You know if you keep getting distracted...you'll never learn it." Her voice was muffled and her lips traveled up his jaw. She kissed him softly, her lower body pressing into his as her tongue brushed over his lips.

"Hmm, Rachel....please...." His was voice hoarse and Rachel smiled brightly, loving the affect she had on her boyfriend.

"How about...I show you....how it's done....on a real life object?" That caused Finn's erection to harden completely, pressing against his jeans painfully. Rachel smirked and sat up, grinding herself into him as she peeled off her shirt. He looked at her shock, not able to move a muscle. He was going to have sex. He was not going to die a virgin. He was going to have sex. With Rachel Berry. His girlfriend Rachel Berry. The most beautiful girl he had ever met.

Thoughts kept racing through his mind as Rachel leaned down and pushed his shirt up, placing butterfly kisses on his chest. His skin hummed in pleasure and he snapped out of his thoughts, gripping her waist and moving his hands to the zipper of her skirt. He made quick work of getting rid of it and Rachel moved off Finn, kicking it away while reaching into the bedside table. She took one of the plenty packages and smiled at Finn.

"You're really ready?" Finn asked as she hovered above him again, her lips pressed against his cheek. Rachel nodded her head and sat up again, taking his hand to slip it into her panties.

"Very much, Finn....very... Oh..." Her breath hitched as his fingers brushed over her clit, gently rubbing his fingers over it. Her eyes closed immediately and her hips bucked.

"If I knew sex would feel like that...I'd have already done this a lot earlier..." She mumbled and moaned a little when his finger slipped past her clit and brushed against her opening, coating his fingers with the moisture between her legs.

"Hmm...me too," he mumbled and slowly slipped a finger into her body, receiving an approving gasp from Rachel. She ground her hip against his finger, which disappeared in her body till his knuckle hit her pelvis.

"But...this....is about you learning....something" She sighed and moved herself up, his hand slipping out of her panties. She quickly managed to shrug them off and unhook her bra, throwing it across the room. Finn looked at his fingers in amazement and put one against his lips. He had heard a woman does not taste that bad, so he took the finger in his mouth. Rachel watched him intently and waited for his reaction, which was positive.

"Not too bad...," he smiled shyly and pulled her head down for a passionate kiss. Rachel kissed him back with more force, her tongue seeking entrance to his mouth which he eagerly granted, his tongue battling hers. Her hands found their way between them, undoing the button of his jeans. His hand moved up to cup her breasts, brushing his thumbs over her nipples.

"You're so beautiful, Rach. So hot," he mumbled and moved himself up a little to close his lips around one of her nipples, sucking and licking it eagerly. Rachel moaned and sighed, her lower body grinding against his the erection that was only covered in a thin pair of boxers.

"God Rachel..please....please...," he cried out and pulled away. She smirked and pushed him down, kissing him fiery on the lips.

"Let's move on....," she whispered huskily and shifted her weight, pulling down his jeans and boxers. She gasped as his erection sprung free, standing up straight in front of her. Seconds passed and her stare was on him, causing Finn to blush furiously.

"Something wrong?" He asked and tilt his head to the side. Rachel shook her head slowly and tried to find her voice.

"Never seen a boy naked before....," she whispered and smiled. Slowly she unwrapped the condom and took it out. She held it in her hand as her other moved down to grip him firmly, her hand moving up and down. She gasped in surprised, causing Finn to blush even more.

"It's weird...right?" He mumbled and looked away. Rachel shook her head no and smiled, leaning down to kiss him softly.

"No..it's just...I never expected it to be so..smooth...you know?" She slid down a little so she was hovering above his belly, placing butterfly kisses on it before she moved further down. Her hand gripped him tightly and moved down, while her lips grazed the tip of his erection, causing Finn to groan loudly. That caused the wetness between her legs to increase. Slowly she closed her mouth around him, bobbing her head up and down.

Finn gripped the sheets tightly and sighed, focusing on the mailman. This was beyond, fucking hot. He never knew it would all feel so good, so comfortable. Too soon for Finn's taste Rachel moved up and her mouth was replaced by her hand yet again. This time she applied the condom and rolled it down, smiling satisfied.

"You're indeed really good," Finn said a little breathlessly and smiled up to her. She returned the smile and crawled up next to him, leaning down to kiss him softly. Finn was about to roll them over, but Rachel stopped him.

"Let me be on top...please...after all it's my first time as well...." Her voice was barely above a whisper and Finn sensed the nervousness and fear in it. He nodded and laid back down, cupping her face with his hands. He looked deep into her eyes and ran his thumbs over her contours.

"You're really ready?" He asked in a patient voice, pulling her down for a kiss.

"Yes...I am...." She put her hands on his chest and pushed herself up, moving up as Finn's hand reached down and parted her folds, his erection brushing against her. She bit her lower lip and slowly she lowered herself onto Finn. Her breath hitched as he stretched her a little, but she didn't stop. She kept moving down faster and cried out as she felt a little resistance, followed by a sharp pain. Finn panicked and reached up.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. Rachel took a deep breath and nodded, biting her lower lip as she moved down completely. The pain hadn't subsided and she felt a huge amount of pressure, but that wouldn't stop her.

"Yes...just....go slow." Her voice was raspy and he nodded his hand, sliding down his hands to her hips. He grabbed them and slowly started to move her back up. She moaned a little and gripped his shoulders tightly, quickly slipping back down. They repeated it several times until Rachel felt the pain fade, the pressure and pleasure remaining.

"Let's...switch positions." She mumbled and clutched him tightly. Finn wrapped his arms tightly around her and rolled them over, never losing the connection to Rachel.

"I love you...," he whispered and moved his hands underneath her shoulders, gripping them. Rachel moaned and smile, leaning up to place her lips on his.

"I love you too..." Slowly Finn picked up a steady pace, concentrating very hard on the mailman as he kept moving. He listened intently to the sounds she made, trying different moves and techniques until he felt her clench around him.

"God Rachel...I'm so close...," he whispered into her ear and looked into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him softly, her hand creeping between them to rub against her clit as Finn increased the speed. Soon they both stumbled over the edge, crying out as their climaxes rushed through their bodies.

"Oh god..oh my....yes...," Rachel moaned and held Finn tightly in her arms as he stilled the movement, placing kisses all over his face. For a moment they both just laid there, enjoying the aftershocks of what had just happen.

"That...was....wow..." Finn stammered and pushed himself up a little, pulling out of her body. He rolled off her and discarded the condom, tying it before he threw it into the trashcan. Rachel shivered and reached out for him, pulling him down next to herself to snuggle close to him.

"Very...," she giggled and sighed as he wrapped the sheet around them, kissing her forehead softly.

"Much better than sex education at school." They both chuckled and cuddled, arms wrapped safely around each other.

THE END


End file.
